


Stay Away From Jason

by xJadedGurlx



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet tells Jessica to stay away from Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Away From Jason

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Radioactive," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 11 during phase 15 at writerverse on LJ.

Violet stomped across the lawn and grabbed Jessica by the arm. “We need to talk” she said to the redhead, dragging her away from Jason and the other vampires.

Jessica reluctantly allowed herself to be led several yards away from the crowd. Once they were out of earshot, she tugged her arm free of Violet’s grasp and said “What did you want to talk about?”

“You need to stay away from Jason” said Violet. “He’s mine.”

“Is that a threat?” asked Jessica, fighting the urge to show her fangs.

Violet smiled. “If I was threatening you, you would know it” she said.

Jessica turned to head back towards the crowd when Violet grabbed her by the arm again, spinning her back around so that they were face-to-face. Jessica snarled with anger and surprise, flashing her.

Violet laughed. “I’m 800 years older than you” said the brunette. “Now put those baby fangs away.”

Jessica retracted her fangs.

“Do we have an understanding?” Violet asked Jessica. “Will you stay away from Jason?”

Jessica was silent for a moment before she said “I’ll stay away from him.”

“Good” said Violet, turning to walk back towards Jason and the rest of the crowd.

“But that doesn’t mean Jason will stay away from me” Jessica called after the older vampire.


End file.
